


Spróbujmy jeszcze raz

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [11]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Złamane palce, którymi Eames zapłacił za to, że nie zna Arthura.</p><p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spróbujmy jeszcze raz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [try again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160954) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Spróbujmy jeszcze raz 

_Nic się nie zmieniłeś_. Eames z niedowierzaniem patrzy w oczy swojemu odbiciu w lustrze zawieszonym w szatni. Wyobrażał sobie tysiąc razy, co powie Arthurowi, gdy wreszcie spotkają się ponownie, ale ten banał został zdecydowanie skreślony z listy możliwych powitań. Poza tym nawet nie odpowiada prawdzie — Arthur jest starszy, szczupły i gibki, nie chudy jak kiedyś, choć nadal odrobinę niezręczny. Ma nieco dłuższe włosy, a wokół ust i oczu kilka głębokich zmarszczek, które przypominają Eamesowi, że najbliższy kontakt, w jaki wszedł z Arthurem w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat, polegał na wpatrywaniu się w kilka ziarnistych fotografii przedstawiających tył jego głowy. Podsunął mu je pod nos kretyn o imieniu Kevin — Eames nie zadał sobie trudu, by zapamiętać jego nazwisko — a działo się to w pewnej celi w Madrycie.  
— Spróbujmy jeszcze raz — powiedział Kevin, popychając zdjęcia w stronę Eamesa. — Proszę, zidentyfikuj tego mężczyznę. Kto to jest?  
Eames sięgnął po fotki nieuszkodzoną ręką i wzruszył ramionami. Arthur wyglądał dobrze w króciutko ostrzyżonych włosach.  
— Przykro mi, ale nie wiem.  
— Mamy powód do przypuszczeń, że pracuje w twojej branży.  
— O, czyżby? — zdziwił się Eames.  
— Sądzę, że dobrze go znasz — powiedział Kevin. — I jeśli nie chcesz sobie poważnie zaszkodzić, powinieneś zacząć współpracować.  
Kevin ogląda za dużo filmów, pomyślał Eames.  
— Pomógłbym z największą ochotą — odparł. — Niestety, jak już kilkakrotnie wspomniałem, nie mam zielonego pojęcia, kto to taki.  
— Naprawdę szkoda — westchnął Kevin.  
— Każdemu zdarzają się błędy — pocieszył go Eames wielkodusznie. — Na twoim miejscu nie zadręczałbym się aż tak bardzo.  
— Ostatnia szansa — ostrzegł Kevin.  
— Nie wiem, co to za człowiek — odpowiedział Eames. — Słuchaj, może oszczędzimy czas i po prostu przejdziesz do tego, co zamierzasz ze mną zrobić, skoro już musisz.  
Dzięki bogu Andy pojawił się, zanim Kevin porządnie wczuł się w rolę, więc straty i obrażenia były minimalne — dla wszystkich z wyjątkiem Kevina, oczywiście.

***

Eames daje sobie jeszcze dziesięć minut na bezmyślne wgapianie się w nadkruszone kafelki na podłodze szkolnej szatni, wreszcie prostuje kołnierzyk przed lustrem i wraca na salę gimnastyczną.


End file.
